


at first sight and it's real

by triviaeuphoria



Series: 30 days of svt [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Panic, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, Woozi Arms, mechanic!Jihoon, ooh, should be a tag i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria/pseuds/triviaeuphoria
Summary: now, minghao is not someone who is easy to shut up. his low and sometimes monotonous way of talking intimidates even the scariest of clients. he talks fast, he talks well, and he does it while making eye contact the entire time. that’s why he’s the best consultant in the company.but he has no words when he sees the mechanic. zero. he has to blink several times to make sure he’s seeing a real human being.or: minghao needs to get his stupid car fixed. enter: the hottest mechanic he has ever laid his eyes upon.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 30 days of svt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	at first sight and it's real

**Author's Note:**

> tagging this was so hard. day 3! a rare pair if i've ever seen one omg i watched a few compilations of these two and i cannot BELIEVE how cute and clingy there are pls. 
> 
> prompt: you’re the mechanic fixing my car. it’s hot as hell how are you wearing that jumpsuit but- OH SHIT YOU’RE TAKING THE TOP HALF OFF. wait you’re wearing a shirt but damn your muscles
> 
> for reference: this [minghao](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EY84NKoUEAEaIB1?format=jpg&name=large), [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EHGOE49XYAAIkUd?format=jpg&name=medium) jihoon, and then [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EiwsaoeWAAAUhTG?format=jpg&name=900x900) jihoon. the MOST chef's kiss looks i think 
> 
> tomorrow is jeonghan day !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i am so pumped

minghao hates wen junhui.

if wen junhui cared even a little bit about his best friend, he wouldn’t have let minghao buy his piece of shit vintage convertible that worked _fine_ for like, six months and now won’t stop skipping and leaking gas out of some fuckshit pipe--

“ _ugh_!” minghao kicks his wheel in frustration. thankfully he’d managed to move the car to the side of the road where no one would honk or swear at him, but he has a meeting to get to, and he’s never been late in his life, like ever. 

and he hates making phonecalls. 

“ _hello, lee’s mechanics, how may i help you_?”

“hi, my car has broken down, the engine is smoking and i don’t know what to do.”

“ _okay, that’s fine, i can definitely send someone. where exactly are you_?” 

minghao recites his location from the big signs across the road and cuts the call when the guy tells him they’ll have someone come in about ten minutes. 

an orange pickup truck arrives exactly twelve minutes later, while minghao is texting junhui about being late for their meeting with potential clients and how this is actually _his_ fault. 

**junnie** **👿:** how is it MY fault ??????  
**junnie 👿:** you are an ADULT you made this purchase YOURSELF  
**junnie 👿** : i didn't even know i was supposed to stop you I was trying to be SUPPORTIVE 

minghao can hear his phone buzzing but he's put it down to get back out of his car to greet the mechanic. 

now, minghao is not someone who is easy to shut up. his low and sometimes monotonous way of talking intimidates even the scariest of clients. he talks fast, he talks well, and he does it while making eye contact the entire time. that’s why he’s the best consultant in the company. 

but he has no words when he sees the mechanic. zero. he has to blink several times to make sure he’s seeing a real human being. 

first of all: he’s short. there’s no way around that. but he has beautiful silver-blond wavy hair with an undercut for fuck’s sake, and eyes that are so striking, and he’s somehow pulling off a jumpsuit with oil stains and rips in it. oh. The _rips_. they are in. specific places that are also minghao’s weakness because this man has Arms. they are threatening to tear the sleeves. 

“hey, you called for a mechanic?” 

minghao nods numbly. he points to the engine, which is still smoking. resists the urge to say _same_ out loud. 

mister mechanic pops the hood open, and peers into it, poking around with his gloved hand. 

“this happen a lot?” mechanic man asks. 

“um.” oh dear god. “sometimes. it doesn’t smoke like that though.” good!

“okay, well, i can take a closer look at it at the shop. we’ll have to tow her. you can ride with me.”

wonderful.

-

“i’m jihoon by the way.” 

minghao just smiles tightly and nods. google maps puts them at two minutes away from the shop, and he’s managed to not scream into his hands about the fact that...jihoon...has veiny as fuck hands too. it’s all he can do to stop himself from ogling to be honest.

“minghao.”

turns out he’s not much of a conversationalist beyond that. or so minghao thought. 

the second they pull up at the shop, get out and into the main garage, men wearing similar jumpsuits come to to them, high five jihoon and talk to him for at least a minute while he gathers his tools. 

“you’re very popular,” minghao says, grateful he’s got his tongue back apparently. he folds his hands so as not to touch anything greasy even accidentally. 

“i like to think it’s because i’m a good boss,” jihoon answers, smirking at minghao as he opens the hood of his car again. he has pointy teeth, and normally, this isn’t something he even _cares_ about, but this hot man is changing him. 

jihoon gets to work on the engine, while chatting to minghao about how much he likes his car. he nods along, trying to pretend to know what jihoon is even saying, but most of his brain power is being used to figure out if jihoon likes boys. some of it is also staring at jihoon’s butt, but trying really hard not to. 

it’s a lot. 

“hyung, there’s a--minghao-ssi?”

the force of nature that is lee seokmin bounds up to minghao, all teeth and cheekbones and bouncy golden retriever energy. they know each other because of mingyu, because mingyu knows _everyone_ basically. somehow. “hi! what’re you doing here? oh no, your _car_!” 

“yeah, i think it’s in its last few months,” minghao says, his heart actually sinking. he curses it a lot, but minghao does love the car. he shouldn’t blame junhui for it. he should’ve gotten it fixed. 

god his eyes are getting glassy. don’t cry in front of the mechanics, minghao. 

he blinks away tears as he says, “do you work here?”

“oh no, i just help hyung out sometimes!”

“help is an overstatement,” jihoon mutters loud enough for them to hear. seokmin pouts and goes to back hug jihoon. minghao thinks, _god i wish that were me_. 

“anyway,” seokmin says, “i was here to tell you someone dropped off papers for you to sign? seemed urgent.”

jihoon throws his head back and groans. minghao feels a tension headache come on. “okay, yeah, i’ll get to it in five.”

seokmin nods and leaves, winking at minghao. ominous. okay. 

it’s so fucking hot in the garage. jihoon is in dark denim and sweat is dripping from his neck and this should not be sexy but minghao’s stupid monkey brain is just !!!!!!!!!!! and that’s the best way to articulate it. 

“do you mind if i -” jihoon starts to say, proceeds to take out a pair of glasses out of his pocket ( _fuck_ ) and unbutton the front of jumpsuit (??????????) and - okay, there is a tank top underneath _oh no there is a tank top underneath_. 

his brain is going _abort abort abort_. jihoon smiles at him, like he’s enjoying this. “sorry, it’s like. sweltering.” 

“no problem,” minghao squeaks. clears his throat. “i was going to ask anyway. i - i mean. ask how you work _wearing_ that.” 

jihoon’s grin widens. he wipes his hands with a cloth and walks towards minghao, who promptly panics and steps back. jihoon reaches behind minghao, and comes way too close, his flawless fucking skin inches from his face. “i just. wrench.”

“yeah,” minghao says weakly as jihoon retreats to go back to work on his car.

visible arms are so much worse. he hates it here. 

he texts junhui a bunch of exclamation points and crying emojis because that’s how he feels. junhui sends back smirks and a finger pointing towards a hole. subtle.

“you look like you’re going somewhere fancy,” jihoon suddenly says. “who’s the lucky girl? or guy. whatever.” he frowns. 

“just a business thing. my partner is handling it, he’s good at improvisation.” he pauses. “business. partner. haven’t met any lucky boys in a while.” he adds, hoping the emphasis on boys isn’t too obvious but he’s definitely hinting something. please....

“okay, good!” jihoon says. definitely starts humming as he works on the car again. huh.

five minutes later, he looks up. “okay, so.” he starts. “it’s not looking great yet. this might take the rest of the day.” he smiles apologetically at minghao. “how’s this? give me your address, i’ll fix it by the end of that and around 7ish? bring it by?” 

minghao considers it: leave the garage so he can grab a taxi and go home and cry a lot about hot mechanic, and then hours later see said mechanic _again_? 

no brainer, really. 

“sure!” he says, a little too enthusiastically. 

they go to jihoon’s office and arrange everything, minghao pays for the repair and leaves in a fairly better mood than when the day began. 

-

jihoon is very punctual. unfortunately just as hot in ripped jeans and a denim jacket that just drapes over him. he has a hat on. the sun set two hours ago. this is just _rude_. 

“thank you so much again, jihoon-ssi,” minghao says at the door. 

he has on his nicest silk robe, and he’d smudged eyeliner and put on some of his tinted lip balm to give him that classic, just blown-a-dude-in-a-bathroom-stall look. it’s not what he usually goes for but. 

“i mean, you stayed back after hours too. can i please invite you in for coffee?”

-

so anyway things escalate from there.

minghao would be a fool to assume things wouldn’t happen. jihoon admits he doesn’t really drink coffee but would kill for a glass of red wine, and minghao wants to drop to his knees and suck him off right there. but he pulls himself together and gets to opening up a new bottle of merlot. they talk about a lot while they drink, jihoon actually not as quiet as he was in his truck earlier in the day. 

it’s really when their conversation turns to career and their aspirations that. well. 

minghao has never had anyone listen to him talk about his artistic ambition with such rapt attention. and jihoon has his hand on his thigh as he leans in to listen more closely. he keeps looking down at minghao’s lips. 

“alright,” minghao says, setting his glass down, interrupting his own story. 

“what?” 

“come here, let’s do it.” he takes jihoon’s hand, the one on his thigh, and pulls him closer. jihoon yelps, but then laughs breathlessly. 

“i’m sorry, i was really into what you were saying but also--”

“i know,” minghao says quickly, his hands on the collar of jihoon’s jacket. “can you please kiss me now?”

so jihoon does. minghao feels like he’s floating his hands go straight to jihoon’s head and he promptly pulls off the ridiculous hat he had on and runs his hands through his silky hair. jihoon is...a very good kisser. minghao didn’t know he was expecting, but he’s having so much fun. 

even more fun when jihoon climbs on his lap, thighs on each side, hands cupping minghao’s face as he deepens the kiss and grinds against him. he feels euphoric. 

(jihoon ends up staying the night and leaving his number for minghao the next morning with a note apologizing for leaving early but that he had work. minghao can still feel the ghosts of kisses left on his back, butterflies in his tummy, as he texts jihoon a selca of him in bed, his collarbones showing, a slight peak of a purple bruise-like mark in the frame

 **jihoon:** ok so i’ll see u same time tonight?  
**me:** 🕳️)

**Author's Note:**

> (the last emoji is a manhole. bc. he is one. thank you i'm here all month) 
> 
> now go read [kristan's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800081) fic it's verchan!!!! give it lots of love<3
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/outrofearless)!


End file.
